


Please Do

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: The night after Drake ends this with Freya. He decides to come clean to Liam, before leaving Cordonia for good, to live in Paris with Savannah and Bartie.





	Please Do

Drake drinks his second cup of coffee, rubbing his palm on his forehead. Wondering how the hell he could be so dumb. He wants to add whiskey to his coffee, but his head threatens him at the thought of it. He closes his eyes and all he can see is Freya. Downing the whiskey, touching him, wearing that damn red dress. He thinks back to when he saw her in the boutique earlier that night, before the engagement. 

He remembers how she stepped out from behind the curtain. She hadn’t been wearing shoes and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. But she looks gorgeous. Drakes hands instantly finding her waist, their lips connecting like magnets. He’d never forget the sight of her in that dress, but soon she would be wearing another dress. A white one. To marry his best friend. To marry his brother. 

Drake finishes his coffee, leaving a few bills under the mug before he gets up and leaves the diner. He has to find Liam. He has to tell him the truth. Last night, he called Savannah. Completely distraught. She had demanded he leave court and stay with her, at least until the wedding was over. Drake had protested but eventually gave in to her demands. He had quickly packed a bag. After, he forced himself to sleep and now he was glad he had, because his nerves are shot. He’s almost shaking as he sees Liam, sitting in a brunch with the former King Constantine, Queen Mother Regina and….Lincoln. 

He asks a palace staff member to pull Liam out on urgent business. The staff member hesitates but sees the desperation in Drakes eyes and obliges. Liam excuses himself and enters the hallway with Drake.

“Drake….is everything okay?” Liam says, looking concerned

“No but not here” Drake murmurs in Liams direction. 

He can barely make eye contact with him

“Let’s walk, shall we?” Liam says, his eyes never leaving Drake’s face

They turn and proceed down the hallway. Walking slowly, as Liam keeps glancing over at Drake. After a moment, Liam places a hand on Drake’s shoulder.

“This isn’t easy Liam” Drake says as he looks right into Liams eyes

As if he already knows what he is going to say, Liam begins before Drake can say anything.

“It’s Lady Freya, isn’t it?” Liam says slowly “You have feelings for her.”

Drake stares at Liam in shock. How did he know? How is he not furious right now?

“Hell” Drake says “I shouldn’t even be, she came here for you. Maxwell and I flew to New York, so she could compete for your hand.”

Drake’s face stings a little. He doesn’t feel like he is going to cry, but he feels like a volcano that is about to erupt.

“Drake,there are very few things that go on in this palace that I do not know about.” Liam says “But I understand, who wouldn’t love Freya? Drake, if you want to be with her and she with you, I will not stand in your way.”

Drake runs a hand through his hair. He just admitted to being in love with his best friend’s fiance. Is this a test? Drake shakes the thought from his mind. No, this is Liam. 

“I’m not going to steal her away from you Liam” Drake says, sitting down on a bench

Liam laughs, which confuses Drake more

“Drake, don’t you see it?” he says sitting down next to Drake “She is not mine, if anything, I am stealing her from you.”

“If you want to be with her, like I suspect she does you. I’ll end the engagement. There are plenty of other ladies who can fill her place.”

“But not her shoes” Drake says, as he watches a hint of sadness appear on Liam’s face

“No, there truly is not another soul out there, that is like Freya’s. But I do not want her to settle for her second choice. I will not force her to live a life, she does not truly want.” Liam says

They both sit there, for what feels like an eternity. Drake thinks about the duffel bag that is waiting for him. He thinks about what it would feel like, to leave, knowing Liam’s true feelings.

“Will this….ruin our friendship?” Drake asks in a hushed voice

“Nothing could ruin our friendship, Drake. In a way, I knew I was pushing you both together. Asking you to be there for her, when I couldn’t be. Unfortunately, I couldn’t be there as much as I wanted.” Liam says with a small sigh

“I will leave you two to make up your minds, but I ask that you do it soon. We are having brunch to discuss Freya’s duchy and the wedding.” Liam says as he stands up

“We will” Drake says, standing up next to Liam

Liam pulls Drake into a quick embrace. Drake can see the sadness on his face. The feeling of the girl he loves, loving someone else. Someone else being his best friend. Drake’s guilt still lingers, but its not as intense. He feels almost relieved. He heads back to his quarters, to unpack. He decides to take a nap while he waits for Freya. His body could use the rest.


End file.
